The present invention relates generally to batteries and more specifically to batteries for use in environments with high temperatures and pressure, such as in oil and gas drilling or other downhole environments. The high temperature caused by downhole conditions may cause the battery to operate poorly.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/946,975, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a battery that is configured to operate in such high temperature downhole environments. The electrolyte comprises a salt that is non-conductive in lower temperatures. However, at high temperatures, the electrolyte turns into a molten state, allowing the battery to function.
The prior art discloses other batteries configured for use in high temperature environments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,712 to Wedlake et al., which is herein incorporated for all that it contains, discloses a battery of interconnected high-temperature rechargeable electrochemical cells, a method of operating the battery and support means for supporting and heating the battery are provided. The support means acts to carry the cells and to heat the cells from below. Heating the cells from below is electrical and/or by circulating heated gas through a plinth on which the cells rest, the gases being derived from the catalytic conversion of a hydrocarbon fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,524 to Meinhold et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a high-temperature battery with at least one electro-chemical storage cell which is surrounded by thermal insulation as well as by feed and discharge lines for the cooling air. At least one module which can be inserted into the high-temperature battery contains the storage cells. The module has a feedline for cooling air and a discharge for the cooling air which are arranged so that the cooling air can be introduced into the module against the force of gravity and discharged from the module with the force of gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,571 to Longardner et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an encapsulation apparatus that is provided for a thermal management system for at least one battery. The apparatus comprises a housing including an inner wall defining a receptacle for the battery. The inner wall is positioned in thermal contact with the battery. The housing further comprises an outer wall in spaced-apart relationship with the inner wall to define an enclosure there between for receiving a phase change material.